


Size King

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Double Drabble, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru's got small hands and Toshiya's got a not-so-secret fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurenai_tenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kurenai_tenshi).



> For [](http://kurenai-tenshi.livejournal.com/profile)[**kurenai_tenshi**](http://kurenai-tenshi.livejournal.com/)'s request on my drabble meme and for the request on [jrock-kinkmeme](http://jrock-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/589.html?thread=14669#t14669) wanting fisting between Kaoru and Toshiya.  
>  Beta[s]: gothic_hime

Kaoru settled into bed beside his lover, smirking at him a little. Toshiya had his glasses perched on his nose, a manga cracked open in his lap. In Kaoru's opinion, he was utterly and entirely absorbed in what he was doing and probably didn't even notice Kaoru getting into the bed. Not a single thing about Toshiya told that he knew Kaoru was there until he opened his mouth, eyes still never moving from his book. "Sex?"

Kaoru turned his surprised gaze on the other man. Sometimes Toshiya's bluntness took him by surprise. But he just smirked a bit and scooted closer to him. "What did you have in mind?"

Toshiya pushed his bookmark into the manga and tossed it on the night stand, his glasses following a moment later. "I was thinking maybe we could do something a little on the odd side tonight."

"Mmm... such as?" The little smirk on Kaoru's lips had turned into a full-blown sexual look, the gleam in his eyes almost predatory in nature.

The bassist shifted, moving closer to Kaoru's side, his hand coming to rest on his hip as he leaned in for a kiss, the action gentle and sensual, but he didn't let it last for long, moving down the other man's chin to his jaw and then back to his ear where he let out a soft whisper. "I want you in me." His hand slid from Kaoru's hip to his arm, grasping his wrist and pulling his lover's hand down between his legs, pressing it to his boxer briefs. "Like this...."

Kaoru's breath hitched, his hand turning to press his fingers against the material, feeling at his lover's entrance. "My fingers?" he murmured.

Toshiya nodded a little. "All of them... and more."

It was only then that Kaoru got the point, his eyes widening a fraction before he pulled back to study him. "You can handle it?"

Toshiya laughed softly. "Please, Kaoru... you know I'm a total size king." Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it off and tossed it aside, moving to his boxers and helping Kaoru slide them off before he worked his way down onto the bed, spreading his muscular thighs. "Do I have to beg you?"

Kaoru shook his head, quietly getting up and removing his own clothing, tossing it aside before he dug through the drawer, finding a single black nitrile glove and a bottle of thick anal lube.

Settling those items down, he got up and went to wet a washcloth and pick up a dry towel. Coming back with them, he sat down between Toshiya's legs, gently putting the towel under him, covering the pillow Toshiya had already put there. The washcloth, he set aside in favor of picking up the lube and glove. Quietly, he placed those down between his own legs and rubbed his hands over his lover's now-bare body.

Toshiya's body relaxed under the touch, his arms spread out on the mattress, head resting on two pillows so he could sort of see what Kaoru was doing. Lazily, he spread his legs a little further. "I've done it before," he murmured softly, "so don't be afraid of it."

Kaoru gave a little nod before he moved his hand to the bassist's dick, taking the mostly slack flesh in his hand and starting to stroke him. His touch was exactly how he knew Toshiya liked it to be, built to help him achieve arousal as fast as possible. And it wasn't long before it worked, his cock hardening and lengthening in the other man's grasp. Even though Kaoru had been through the exact same process with his own body a million times, he still found it a fascinating process, watching a dick come to life like that.

"Having fun?" Toshiya breathed out softly, a slight smirk on his lips. Something about watching Kaoru play with him was always amusing. It was like the other man didn't know he could do such a thing to someone else, no matter how many times he did it.

"Always." He brushed his hair back from his forehead and then leaned down, licking at the slit, tasting salty residue there. His tongue traveled around the head of his dick and then he slid his mouth down, sucking until he had Toshiya groaning, his hips bucking. Drawing away, he licked at the tip one more time before he reached for the glove, showing it to Toshiya and then gently flicking the fingers of it over his dick. He pulled the glove on and then poured lube over each fingertip, being showy about it.

Toshiya chuckled softly. "Sexy."

"Why thank you, baby." He made a fist, slicking his fingers together and moving the lube all around. He shifted just a little closer, using his ungloved hand to lift Toshiya's balls, gently rolling them between his fingers as his other hand moved to rub lube over the puckered flesh he was about to penetrate. When he figured Toshiya was ready, he slowly slid his middle finger in, pumping it in and out for a good minute, waiting on Toshiya's familiar whine that meant he wanted the next finger. When that came, he smiled to himself and pulled his middle finger almost all the way out, adding his index finger to the mix.

Toshiya's body rocked with the movements, his face utterly relaxed, dick flexing every few thrusts. Kaoru moved on to adding his ring finger within just a few minutes, causing Toshiya to moan rather loudly. "Fuck yes... oh god... you always fill me so good," he muttered out.

Kaoru couldn't help the smirk on his lips. "I know I do. You want it so bad, don't you?"

"So bad," he repeated, hips arching a bit. "More...."

Pouring more lube over his fingers, Kaoru cautiously added his pinky finger to the mix, watching for any signs of the other man being uncomfortable. He didn't even flinch, though he wasn't really surprised. More than once he'd walked in on Toshiya using a dildo and a vibrator on himself at the same time. When he said he was a size king, he wasn't kidding and sometimes Kaoru wondered how his dick even satisfied the other man. But he always came when they had sex, so he couldn't doubt the results. He figured the old saying of 'it's how you use it, not the size of it' really was applicable in that case.

Carefully, he continued on with his actions, very slowly pushing his hand in and then pulling it back out, not going toward the widest bit yet. Toshiya just shifted in his place, sighing out in pleasure, one hand coming down to play with his dick. Kaoru smiled a little at that, carefully shifting his fingers into a shape that vaguely reminded him of a duck's bill, his thumb tucked inside. Again, he slid in, Toshiya's breath hitching, hips rocking upward. Over and over, Kaoru repeated the action, getting a little more into his body with each slow action. Eventually the widest part of his hand slipped in, the rest of his hand almost being sucked in behind it, all the way up to the wrist.

Kaoru gasped and Toshiya moaned at about the same time. The guitarist remained where he was, staring at what was done with fascination before he started to gently rotate his hand, knuckles stimulating Toshiya's prostate with each twist. "Oh, fuck, Kaoru!" His hips pushed toward him, his hand working again at his dick, though this time almost desperately, like he wanted to cum as quickly as possible.

Kaoru's free hand gently massaged over Toshiya's balls, marveling at how the skin felt in his hand and how much he really did like being with him, even when this was almost entirely about Toshiya's pleasure. It wasn't long before he felt the spasms start around his wrist and Toshiya let out a sharp cry. His hips jerked slightly as he spilled himself all over his hand and stomach before he deflated against the bed with a pleased sigh, everything relaxing.

Kaoru moved his free hand over to gently rub at his thigh. "Out now?" he asked softly. At the nod he received, he carefully shifted his hand back into the duck-like shape and started to pull back. Toshiya hissed at the widest part, but gestured to have him keep going and it wasn't long before Kaoru had his hand entirely out. He snapped the glove off and tossed it in the trashcan inside out. Grabbing the washcloth, he cleaned off his wrist before reaching to gently wipe Toshiya clean.

Once that was done, he crawled up beside him and wrapped his arm around his waist, almost gluing himself to the other man's side. "Are you okay?"

Toshiya nodded, shifting so that he was plastered to Kaoru in return. "Yeah... that was... amazing," he murmured out, sounding almost sleepy.

Kaoru gently ran his hand over Toshiya's cheek, turning his face so he could gently kiss his lips. "I love you."

"And I'll always love you."

**The End**  



End file.
